1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to harvesting apparatus, and more particularly pertains to corn harvesting apparatus wherein the same utilizes piercer spikes to secure ears of corn and direct same to a hopper and conveyor feed organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of harvesting apparatus is well known in the prior art. Corn harvesting apparatus has been utilized to harvest corn from their associated stalks. During a harvesting procedure, however, many ears of corn have heretofore been lost due to the ever-spiralling costs of labor to retrieve ears of corn that have fallen to the ground. The instant invention attempts to overcome the problem by providing a corn harvesting apparatus to retrieve corn ears that have fallen to the ground. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 8,719,034 to Lange setting forth a ground corn harvesting apparatus utilizing spaced conveyor rows including fingers associated therewith to support the corn and direct the same rearwardly to a conveyor apparatus. The Lange patent exemplifies the prior art utilizing elaborate conveyor chain organizations, as opposed to the compact and effective apparatus utilized by the instant invention.
U.S Pat. No. 3,492,797 to Sears sets forth a corn harvesting apparatus of typical construction to harvest corn from associated stalks and strip the corn ears therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,619 to Helm, et al., sets forth another example of a multiple conveyor organization provided with spaced rows of conveyors oriented parallel to the direction of movement of the apparatus to lift and direct ears of corn rearwardly to a storage assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,300 to Jourdan provides a harvesting and vegetable chopping apparatus to lift and chop vegetables in a harvesting procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,644 to Henderson sets forth a combine harvester wherein an endless belt secures a plurality of flexible tines extending across a channel receiving grain therethrough. The tines protrude through slots, but are folded during a return course prior to a harvesting sweep through the apparatus.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved corn harvesting apparatus which addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.